


action slows to a dreamlike glide (frame by frame)

by rhydianblank



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Requited Love, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhydianblank/pseuds/rhydianblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bros proposing because one is the sun and the other is the moon and their worlds can't stand to be without each other and the sun just came up and the morning light makes even the most intolerable things seem beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	action slows to a dreamlike glide (frame by frame)

Jeff woke up at midnight, moonlight illuminating their room and Mike. Everything seemed to glow and Jeff suddenly became worried that Mike will be gone again, like the moon seems to leave every morning, "Mike. Mike. You gotta marry me,"

"What," Mike, who was not fully awake at all, was confused and thought he was dreaming. The sun often rises too early and the moon rises too late.

"Marry me. Please," the sun doesn't plead for the moon to wake up but maybe he should. Jeff shakes Mikes shoulder. Mike rolls into Jeff.

"What," Mike was still asleep. Dreaming of the sun and the stars and the vast space between the moon and everything it loved.

"I just need to know that we're together," Jeff was pleading and Mike finally woke up, dazed and confused.

"We are though," Mike didn't understand what was happening. The sun was begging the moon and all that anyone could see was white light.

"Forever. I want you today and tomorrow and a year from now and a decade from now and forever. I want you for the rest of our careers and the rest of our lives," Mike wasn't catching up quickly. He was staring at Jeff's tan stomach, thinking about bruises and distance.

"You live in LA," Mike said. He rolled out of Jeffs embrace, and Jeff grabbed his face. Mike finally woke up. The moon eclipsed by the suns beams, understanding the desperate need for light.

"Yeah. In our house. With our dog. With our pictures on the wall. Sleeping in our bed, missing you."

"But," Mike was catching on. His hand began to make its way up Jeffs arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake until it landed on Jeffs hand. Jeff interrupted Mike before he could say anything else.

"No. Please, Mike. Just marry me. I can't promise it will always be good but I can promise that after every fight no matter where I go, I'll always find my way home to you," The sun promising the moon that it will always be there in the morning.

Jeff's eyes were wide open and pleading and Mike felt like he was staring into the sun and seeing the core of the universe.

"I. Of course. Yes." Mike kissed Jeff. Fast, heated, the moon eclipsing the sun; revealing that even in darkness there is light in every space.

"Really?" Jeff pulled away, hesitant.

"Yes. Forever with you sounds amazing," Mike pulled Jeff back in. The cycle of the moon pulling the sun to bask on the Earth began again.

"I love you so damn much," Jeff smiled into their next kiss, beaming and all Mike could think about was sun flares and a future where the sun shines constantly. He smiled when he pulled away.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a very long, not at all finished fic that has been sitting in my wips since May. I just was feeling sad and decided to post this, not at all betaed. The title and part of the description are from Donna Tartts book 'the secret history.' If you want more of the series posted leave a comment!


End file.
